


Persuasion

by MFLuder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFLuder/pseuds/MFLuder
Summary: Prompt: copper, persuade





	Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 14, 2006, at [my DW](https://mf-luder-xf.dreamwidth.org/39881.html#cutid2).

“Com'on, Dean. Just do it already.”

“You sound like a primo D.A.R.E. ad.”

“For me?”

“If you want it so much why don't you get one?”

“Think of how much it'll drive me crazy...”

“...Yeah, there's that.”

..............................................

After the sharp stab of pain laced through him and he tasted copper, he said, “Fuck you, Sammy.” Only it came out more like, “Thuck oo, Ssssammy,” and Sam just lewdly winked at him behind the guy's head.

..............................................

Two weeks later, Dean was very grateful for the silver ball in his mouth as he drove Sam to screams, twirling it around his cock.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow and chat with me [on tumblr](http://mf-luder-xf.tumblr.com)!


End file.
